When Love Kills
by neverlands-star
Summary: When Dana meets Kol Mikaelson she starts to realize she can't deny her true nature, no matter how harsh and unforgiving it may be. Although when a clan of hunters arrives they turn Mystic Falls to terminate the entire vampire race they turn the entire place upside down...Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**So anyway...Hi. This is the first chapter of my VD fanfiction...Kol/OC simply because I've officially fallen in love with Kol. I blame the Originals...because I like them all minus Finn...**_

* * *

"Gran?"

Dana poked her head around the corner to peek into her grandmothers dainty bedroom. She bit her bottom lip when she noticed the absence of the elder woman, then she leaned back and headed into the next room.

After checking the kitchen, the living room, and the study Dana decided that her grandmother must have been out, perhaps to buy groceries. A sigh slipped between her pink lips. The silence in the house taunted her, weaving in and out of her mind as she wandered upstairs to her bedroom.

Dana plopped down on her made bed with her cell phone in hand. She scrolled through only to find that she had several missed calls and texts from a private number. A scowl curled her lips in distaste because she knew who it was trying to contact her, and she had no intentions of answering them.

There was a reason she'd left to come to Mystic Falls, after all.

She didn't let herself dwell on it any longer. She stared around her bedroom at the blood red walls that seemed a bit ironic on her part. Dana assumed she could repaint her walls, she'd already done it twice. Once a dramatic green, red the second time red. This time she figured she could settle for a calmer color, violet perhaps.

In just an instant Dana was on her feet and moving towards her bedroom door meaning to leave the house, but she slowed her pace when the sound of a clicking lock reached her ears. By the time the nineteen year old girl was at the bottom of the staircase she found her grandmother struggling to carry groceries in.

"Gran," In just a moment Dana was by Stacey Quinby's side, taking several of the bags from her with relative ease, "Let me help you with that."

Gran gave Dana a rather disparaging look which the younger girl was used to seeing. "I can get it myself." Still she didn't force her granddaughter to hand the sacks over, instead following her straight into the kitchen.

"So…" Dana started about putting groceries away, keeping her back turned to Stacey. "I was thinking about painting my room."

"Again?" Stacey didn't even bother hiding the surprise in her cracking voice. "You've painted the blasted walls twice in the past two days."

It was a hard thing to imagine that Dana had only been in town for three days already. As soon as she'd moved into her grandmother's home she'd immediately set about painting the drab walls instead of going out to meet others her age. Gran seemed to understand Dana's need to stay away from civilization though, so she never commented on it.

"Turns out red just isn't my style." Dana mused, her smirk growing whenever her gran snorted a laugh out.

"I suppose you'll be going out for the paint this time." The last two times she'd kindly asked Gran to retrieve the paint for her.

Although it seemed as if Stacey had grown tired of running errands for Dana.

"Actually I was planning on doing just that." Dana declared with a smile that could only be forced. She shut the last cabinet and turned to face Gran with that same smile in place.

"The keys are right there if you'd like to take the car." She nodded her head towards the counter where the keys lay, waiting to be snatched up.

"I think I'll walk." Ash responded a bit too cheerfully. Gran focused her shrewd, pale eyes on her, but Dana tried not to take too much offense. It was just the way of her gran.

Stacey leveled Dana with yet another look she knew too well, but she didn't have to say anything. She didn't have to state the precautions and rules that were to be abided by. Dana was perfectly aware.

With a quick goodbye to her grandmother, Dana was out the door in just a few moments time. She strolled at a casual pace, leaving the quiet neighborhood behind while making her way into the main section of town. The sun still hung heavy in the sky, the afternoon still slowly fading away.

She walked a little faster, bringing her walk to a quick jog. If anyone were to drive by all they'd see was a normal teenage girl jogging down the sidewalk in a pair of sweats. They would see her for who she really was.

Before soon she was standing in front of the hardware store and immediately stepped inside. A bell sounded, letting whoever had the afternoon shift know they had a new customer. She wound her way past a few aisles of stuff she didn't particularly care about until she came to the paint.

She took a few moments to examine the various hues of purple. Did she want the ultramarine or the plum? With furrowed brows she picked the can of violet she'd originally planned on buying, and rambled on to pay for them.

Dana paid for her paint, bidding the elderly man behind the counter goodbye before once again setting off on her way. She held the sacked cans in one hand, the other swinging at her side in a careless way. She kicked a loose rock, watching as it skittered down the sidewalk a good ways off. Dana sighed again as thoughts whirled in her mind.

Firstly, and most importantly, she couldn't believe she'd gravitated to Mystic Falls. Stacey had been plenty surprised when she received a call from her second to youngest grandchild. None of Stacey Quinby's children ever called, much less her grandchildren.

Dana could only envision the surprise on the old woman's face when she'd picked the phone up only to find her on the other end.

Questions had been asked, of course. Why was Dana Chasseur leaving? Why abandon the safety of her own home? Why Mystic Falls? Why run to Stacey Quinby for shelter?

But they both knew why.

Dana tightened her grip on the sack in her hands, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm. Rage and some other emotion she didn't recognize coursed through her veins, quickly followed by the urge to either breaking some_thing_ or some_body_. She was unsure of which it was though. Perhaps both.

The young girl quickened her pace as her grandmother's face flickered through her mind. She'd made a promise, although there had been several times in the past three days she had doubted she could keep that promise.

* * *

Promises were meant to be broken. That's what Dana's older brother had once told her. Of course he'd always done a superb job of defying his own words. It honestly never seemed to matter to him what promise it was, he was bound to keep it.

He had certainly proven himself in that manner.

Perhaps that was why Dana had such a deep, profound respect for him that waged a war with the undeniable rage and hatred hiding in her. She couldn't help it though, it was a feeling she realized she'd always have towards him.

"Dana!"

Dana's eyes snapped open at the sound of her grandmother calling her name. She sat up, noticing for the first time that she'd managed to fall asleep on the couch the night before when she'd settled in to watch TV. Dana forced herself to her feet, stretching her stiff muscles, her mouth widening into a yawn.

Her blue-gray eyes traveled around the room until they landed on the elder woman who had snapped her name. She was sitting in an armchair that had to be as old as Stacey, a ball of yarn sitting in her lap.

"Morning Gran." Dana responded in a chipper way, a grin curving her lips at the sight of her grandmother knitting. She'd never pinned Stacey for the type to do something so mundane.

"Get this damned paint out of my living room." Stacey waved an impatient, wrinkled hand at the cans of paint sitting on the hardwood floor.

Dana nearly rolled her eyes, but refrained from doing so as she swept the bag from the floor and headed for her bedroom. She took the stairs two at a time, not wanting to waste any time. Once she had her door closed behind her she set the cans of paint down and started to move furniture around for a little redecorating.

* * *

_It was short for the intro...but...review? ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'd like to take a moment to thank those who took the time to review. It really means a lot to me to see what you all think of my story. Also a shoutout to the invisible readers o.O I love you all too!_**

**aireagle92:**I'm glad you think it sounds really good! Thanks for the review!

**ninja princess LW:**Thank you :) I really appreciate the review :)

**Guest: **I'mglad you liked it and I think it's really awesome that you like my other stories too.

**wileby:** Seriously it's awesome that my story caught your attention and made you curious. I just hope I don't disappoint!

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut:** Virutal cookie for being the first to review! ;D

_**Anyway I promise that the Originals will be introduced in the next chapter, I already have it planned how Dana's going to encounter them. Or one of them.**_

_**The question is…**_

_**Who would you all like to see first? Or to see Dana meet first?**_

* * *

Dana never would have guessed she'd end up being Stacey's errand girl when she moved in. As it turned out, days after allowing her granddaughter to get settled in, she'd decided to start sending her out to do things for her. But finally Dana had found time in-between the tasks set for her.

Now she sat at the Mystic Grill, staring down at her empty glass as if she could will more coffee to appear. She knew all she needed to really do was call a busboy over and ask for more.

Instead she slumped forward onto the table, burying her face into the crook of her arm. Dana drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She felt appallingly uncomfortable. She was yet to figure out if it was the burning in the pit of her stomach, or the fact that her left sock had a gaping hole where her big toe was.

"More coffee?"

Dana lifted her head only to see the blonde busboy she'd caught walking around earlier standing by her side. Her eyes traveled immediately to his face, desperately avoiding the one place she wanted to look. Because she felt that if her eyes strayed that way, it was possible for her to lose all control.

With a slight smile she nodded her head. "Please." She nudged her cup forward, watching as he poured her a bit more coffee. But she didn't watch too carefully, she kept her eyes firmly trained on his face.

"You must be new in town." He added with a smile that was nothing but friendly.

For just a moment, Dana was reminded that she could seriously do with a little bit of friendliness in her life. She'd always lacked the particular aspect when it came to what little friends she kept.

"Yeah, I moved in with my grandmother, Stacey Quinby, a few days ago." Dana drank the coffee black, allowing the piping hot liquid to scorch down her throat. It was barely enough to distract her enough from what was really bothering her, but it still managed to do the trick.

"Well I'm Matt Donovan. It's nice to meet you…" Her face brightened when she realized he didn't know her name. Which meant she had an inkling of a feeling few people in town did, Stacey Quinby probably rarely spoke her family. Not that Dana could blame her.

"Dana Chasseur." She provided her name with a smile equivalent in kindliness. Her phone vibrated then and she pulled it out with a frown only to see that she had a text from an unknown number. Her frown deepened and she deleted it without even bothering to see what it said. "So Matt, know any good places to party?" She immediately glanced up at him, her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Matt didn't strike her as the type that partied every night like some of the guys she'd met over the course of her life. But still, he was attractive enough to know the right people who threw parties.

Her question surprised him, but he shook his head, much to her dismay. "Don't know of any parties happening soon, not unless you count the ball the Mikaelson's are having…" His brows creased as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Although I wouldn't suggest going _there_."

Dana shifted in her booth, nodding her head. She refused to ask her gran for what she needed, and she was afraid of retrieving it herself. She didn't want to slip up, and she certainly didn't need anybody discovering her secret. So it was either succumb to the embarrassment of admitting that to her grandmother, or breaking the promise she'd made.

"Thanks Matt." With that Avery set her cup of coffee down, grabbed her car keys, and left the Mystic Grill, not knowing that Matt had no idea what she'd thanked him for.

* * *

"Gran, what's this?" Dana held a thick envelope between her fingers. Her grandmother's name was embedded on the front in a fancy, gold font.

Stacey narrowed her eyes in a scrutinizing gaze at the envelope her granddaughter was holding, but she soon realized just who it was from. With an impatient wave of her hand, she said, "Throw that in the trash."

"But what is it?" Dana insisted as she settled herself on the arm of the loveseat.

"Trash." Dana gave Stacey an I-know-better-than-that look, which was enough for her gran to say, "Although if you _must_ know, it's an invitation to the ball the Mikaelson's are holding."

Dana perked up at the mention of the ball, her spine straightening. "Matt Donovan mentioned it. Are we going?"

A scowl twisted Stacey's lips. "We're not going to some blasted, fancy event the Mikaelson family is hosting. It would do you best to stay away from them." Her gran stood, one hand firmly planted on the cane she often had to use to get around due to her old age. Her voice was even and firm, every bit of the dictating parent that the elder women had always been made out to be.

"Why is that?" Dana followed her grandmother into the kitchen, slipping the envelope into the waistband of her jeans so Stacey couldn't force her to throw it away.

"Child it's best for you to not bury yourself in the dramatics of Mystic Falls." Stacey pulled a glass down from the cabinet, shuffling towards the pot of freshly brewed tea that sat on the stove.

"Dramatics?"

"You know what I speak of."

Dana supposed that, in a way, she did understand. Still, it didn't keep her from asking, "And you're _sure_ you don't want to go?"

Stacey exhaled sharply, and for a moment she wondered if she was wearing the old woman's patience down. Was it possible for her grandmother to kick her out after just a few days of living there? Surely not. Then again Stacey had never been particularly close to any of her grandchildren, it was once in a blue moon that she ever even laid eyes on them.

"_No_. I most certainly am not." With an indignant huff Stacey Quinby scuffled out of the kitchen in a way that only she could manage.

"Can _I_ go?" Dana continued to pursue her gran, quickly following out after her. Not that it was particularly difficult to keep up with the old woman.

"While I would absolutely forbid it, I know by the look you're giving me now you'll go anyway." Gran muttered under her breath.

However, Dana didn't miss a single syllable. Her keen ears caught every word and she felt herself leaning forward in anticipation. "It _would_ be good for me to meet people." Dana added to try and make her case more appealing.

Stacey fixated a steady gaze on Dana. Her pale green eyes inspect the younger girl's face thoroughly. It seemed to be an eternity before Stacey said, "You remember the rules."

Dana's face lit up. Despite Dana's true intentions and determination that she was going to go with or without her grandmother's consent, it felt better knowing that her gran was okay with it.

Dana nodded before spinning on her heals, pulling the envelope out of her waistband, and bounding upstairs to her bedroom. She passed through the hallway that was decorated with a ton of family pictures, a few even featuring family she knew more than she was willing to admit.

Once in her bedroom she shut the door firmly behind her, ripping into the envelope so she could get the address. It was a ball, obviously, and a formal event, which meant she was going to have to don a dress.

She threw her closet door open, fingering through the clothes hanging up until she reached the very back. Dana pulled the bagged dress out, quickly removing it from the dress so she could lay it out on the bed. It was a fairly simple dress, one of black and white material.

The bodice of the dress was white, covered with black lace while it flared out as it hit the hips to fall just above the knees. The dress had more black lace underneath the skirt of the dress to add to it's general fullness. She knew the dress well, she knew just how easily she would be able to move about in it.

The damned dress had been bought for her before she'd left her old life behind. Dana had needed it for a meticulous job that had required her to go covert to, ridiculously enough, a high school prom. She hadn't cared for going to some silly dance most girls her age dreamed of attending. That was more of something her younger brother would have enjoyed. Not her.

Still, she had to admit it was a cute dress.

Once again Dana checked the invite, just to make sure she was right and the event was tomorrow. A slow grin curved her lips, thankful that such an opportunity was presenting herself.

Otherwise, she wasn't sure she would have made it another day.

* * *

**Review please? Also, any thoughts on Dana? As a character?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aha...so...**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Even if it was just a few, they motivate me to keep on writing. I'm going to try to update as often as I can, and I'm really hoping it'll be fairly often. :)**

* * *

_Tonight's the night_. Dana's thoughts were racing as she made her way up the steps of the mansion. She felt giddy, or nervous. She couldn't tell which. Either way she knew that she could rid of herself of the fire licking at her abdominal and the parch of her throat tonight.

The so-called ball was already in full swing when she stepped inside the extravagant house an hour late. There were couples dancing, old people chatting, and some guests sipping on champagne. A few people were already even slightly drunk.

To Dana, it was refreshing and intoxicating all at the same time.

Everywhere she turned she was greeted by a new face and introduced to someone new simply because she was a new face and it was a small town. But she soon made her way to the edge of an occupied room where she felt she really needed to be. Nobody would pay attention to her if she weren't right in the center of the event.

Her gaze followed anyone who passed by. Dana was silently telling herself that the first person who crossed her, or even the first to merely bump into her would be the first. She would do what she needed to do and leave. One poor soul who wouldn't make it out of this mansion. That was all she needed to take.

But, as some other poor man waltzed past with a glass of champagne in hand, she found that she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. "This is stupid." She murmured under her breath as she leaned back against the wall.

Dana folded her arms over her chest, a sigh slipping past her lips. She _should _have just waited until a high school party came up, or even found her way out to another town to take care of her business. But, she also knew she probably couldn't have lasted another day. She'd gone as long as she could.

Then her eyes caught sight of a young man, one who was nearly too drunk to function leading a young girl up the stairs. A knowing smile curved Dana's lips as she brushed aside any thoughts of doubt that she had. Instead she pushed her way through the crowd, not apologizing once to a single soul she accidentally bumped into.

She took the steps one at a time, hand trailing along the glossy banister so as not to seem so eager to get upstairs. Once she reached the top she listened carefully, prowling the halls carefully until she heard the sound of moans coming from behind a closed door. Dana paused, straightening her back as she placed a hand on the doorknob and twisted it slowly.

The door swung open to reveal a meticulously decorated bedroom that made it look as if it were hardly ever used. Heavy, navy and crème curtains hung over the windows while the rest of the room was decked out in a similar color scheme.

A king-sized bed sat against the wall, the bed which was occupied by the couple who were now lacking quite a bit of their clothing. The drunk man was adorning the girls body with sloppy kisses, while her hands roamed over his bare chest.

Before either of them could register that someone had stepped inside the room, Dana stood beside the bed. The girl paused, her brown eyes widening in surprise as she laid eyes on the other girl in the room.

"Get the hell out of here freak!" The girl curled her lips into a nasty scowl.

"Oh, I will." Dana said, her head tilted to the side so that strands of dark blonde hair brushed against her shoulder. "Just as soon as I'm finished."

The girl in the bed opened her mouth to make a protest, but she was prevented from doing so in just a few moments. Dana wound her fingers through the guy's curly, black hair and tossed him to the side. She had her hand wrapped around the girls pale neck in just a few seconds and was staring her straight in the eye.

Dana's eyes dilated as she said, "You are not to leave this room, if you do then you die. Understood?" The girl nodded her head submissively before sinking back into the bed when Dana released her. Not only was the poor thing shaking like crazy, but she was now emanating fear. What she didn't know was that there were far scarier things out there than Dana.

The man Dana had tossed to the side was just now scrambling to his feet. He stumbled in the direction the bedroom door was, the one that Dana had shut firmly behind her. He skidded to a stop when Dana was blocking his way, his eyes widening as he began sputtering.

"H-how did you-" His words were quickly cutoff.

In the blink of an eye Dana had her hands back in his hair, yanking his head back to bare his throat to her. Her lips parted as her fangs lengthened, dark circles and veins appearing under her eyes. With a grin Dana bit into the mans throat.

He struggled at first, something Dana found rather amusing. She truly appreciated his resistance, even though he probably knew he couldn't escape her deadly grip. But what she valued even more was the feel of his life fading from his very essence right before her. The way his strength slowly faded away as she drained every single drop of precious blood from his body.

Morbid, perhaps, but the truth.

As soon as the man's heart beat one last time Dana shoved him away, watching as his limp body crumpled to the floor in a pitiful heap. She ran her tongue over her lips, feeling slightly buzzed from the man's intoxicated blood.

A frown adorned Dana's lips as she took in the sight before her. She hadn't particularly made a mess, not unless you counted the fact that there was a dead body in the middle of the bedroom. Other than that she hadn't spilled a single droplet of blood. Asides from the body and the pesky witness, she didn't have a single problem.

Until someone slowly began to clap behind her.

Dana was a blur as she moved, her back now facing the window as she kept herself opposite of the stranger in the bedroom with her. He was hot, something Dana noted right off the bat. With his dark brown hair and eyes, and lean, slender build the boy sported it would have stupid for Dana to think otherwise.

"What a show, love."

Okay. So he was British as well.

"Who are you?" Dana's unwavering gaze became wary as she took in the confident way he stood. Had he been a mere human he would have possibly been afraid by now. But by the way he was staring it was obvious he was everything but afraid.

That, in return, scared Dana.

His brown eyes traveled from Dana to the dead body in the floor. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You have, after all, made quite the mess." She could only assume he meant the dead body and the traumatized girl cowering in the bed. "Although this seems _much_ more entertaining than what's going on downstairs."

Surprise registered across Dana's face. She'd always liked to consider herself to have a fairly practiced poker face, but there were some things that even shocked her. Her mouth opened to respond to the strange man in the room with her, but she was cut off by an ear-piercing shriek.

It was the girl. She was shrieking and scrambling with fright as her distressed mind finally registered what had happened. However, Dana kept her feet planted firmly in place. She wanted to see how he would react to the girl's frantic screams.

He moved much faster than Dana could. Still she kept up with his movement as he buried his fangs in the girls ivory neck. His lips moved from her neck to her wrists and he continued to tear into her flesh until her screams gradually died down. He wasn't being messy, he was simply taking his time to savor his victim's pain, and take pleasure in her terror.

Instinct itched at the back of Dana's mind, attempting to crawl and tear it's way past her determination to just watch. Her thirst may have been quenched, but the predator inside wanted more. It wanted to assist in ripping and shredding the young girl apart.

Soon the boy turned to Dana with a satisfied smirk. "Now that we're rid of that pest, perhaps we should introduce ourselves."

"Unfortunately I have no interest in introducing myself." Dana replied dryly, her mouth set into a rigid line.

His smirk deepened and he took a step towards Dana who held her ground, trying not to be intimidated by him. "Allow me to rephrase myself," His hand shot out, grabbing Dana by the throat and forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Tell me your name." The threat in his voice was evident, but that's not what got Dana.

"Dana Chasseur." The words slipped from between her lips quickly and quietly. She wanted to punch herself for telling him, although it was at that moment that she didn't willingly do so.

He'd compelled her.

Dana's mind raced as he removed his hand from around her neck. Vampires weren't able to compel other vampires, she'd given it a shot before and it had failed quite miserably. So why was this particular vampire able to compel her?

She wanted answers.

_No_. She _needed_ answers.

"Kol Mikaelson. Pleased to meet you Dana." There was something in the devious way he was smiling that told Dana he wasn't actually 'pleased' to meet her and she certainly wasn't going to be happy she met him.

* * *

**I seriously hope I'm not screwing Kol's character up too bad...I'm going to keep to his badass, slightly psychotic self...and as you may be able to tell...Dana won't be a...erm...bed of roses either XD**

**Which is why I'm actually excited to write her o.O I've got a few things planned out for this story though, so keep tuned and PLEASE review :) It makes me happy to see what people think (and it REALLY helps me decide where to take the story).**

**Meanwhile who's pretty ticked off at what happened in last weeks episode of VD. At this point I hope bad things happen to Elena...**

**Don't forget to review :) I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Major thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story! It means a lot to know people are bothering to read this :D I even appreciate the invisible readers! :)

**Trickster707~** Glad you liked it =) I felt relieved when I saw you thought I was doing good with Kol so far XD I'm actually sort of looking forward to writing him. And Dana, simply because I've never wrote a character like her. And you're right! Kol hates humans XD And of course she has to be half as psychotic as he is XD Otherwise there would be no entertainment XD Honestly Elena should have stayed human. She's ten times more annoying as a vampire.

**Katherine Sparrow**~ Thanks! =) I DESPISED the episode with Kol dying adkfjdkjf. I was SO ticked off because of that… you're not the only one wishing bad things upon Elena…

**McFassy** ~I'm glad you liked it! Thanks a ton for taking the time to review =)

**wileby** ~Yes…yes he did ;D Can't have Miss Dana knowing everything can we. XD Thanks for reviewing =)

* * *

The next morning Dana forced herself from a fitful sleep, one full of old memories that haunted her like the worst nightmares. The dreams had quickly morphed from memories and into horrifying events that could easily be a reality that she knew she wasn't ready to face.

Still she showered and dressed before heading downstairs where she found Stacey sipping a cup of tea in the kitchen. Her grandmother's phone lay on the table in front of her, something Dana recognized to be a bad sign due to the fact that she hardly ever used the technology.

"Mornin' Gran." Dana's voice came out as a fairly forced chirp while she waltzed straight over to the fridge to pull a soda out. She wanted caffeine at the moment, knowing it may help distract her from the undeniable desire to go out and kill again.

"Dana," Gran focused insightful eyes on her granddaughter, "I just received a call from a friend. She seemed quite frantic because she discovered that her daughter was found in the woods last night."

"Okay…" Where was Stacey going with this?

"Not only that, but it appears as if it were an animal attack. The poor child's flesh was torn up pretty bad." Stacey lifted the tea to her lips to take a delicate sip of the hot tea.

Dana, however, looked rather unimpressed with the statement. "You think _I_ did that?" She snorted. "Gran I'm not going to go back on my word and go on a killing spree in town." That was partially true. She wasn't going to go on a killing _spree_, but she _may_ end up killing a _few_ citizens of Mystic Falls. Her grandmother obviously hadn't heard about the man that had been murdered along with the girl, otherwise she would definitely have reason to suspicious.

"You know what happens if you do." Stacey pressed her lips in a thin line that showed off the wrinkles around her mouth. Dana didn't like that look though because she knew all too well what it meant.

"I know Gran." She waved a hand dismissively. "The Mikaelson's…they're vampires…" Dana stated as she leaned back against the counter, crossing her ankles as she stated the obvious to get a subject change.

"Yes."

"Don't be so short with me Gran, I didn't kill that girl or anybody last night. I just want to know why one of the vampires were able to compel me." Curiosity was eating at the edges of her mind in such a way that she knew she couldn't avoid asking the question much longer.

Then Stacey Quinby did the unbelievable.

She _laughed_.

"Silly girl." She shook her head at Dana. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you don't know. You've been away from your old life for quite some time."

Dana responded with a frown.

Bemusedly, Stacey continued to explain. "The Mikaleson's aren't your average vampire Dana. They're much more powerful than you or any other vampire inhabiting this town, so I'd advise you to stay away from them." Then the elderly woman stood up with a wry smile playing on her lips and walked out of the kitchen.

"Why not just tell me?" Dana mumbled while playing the tab of her soda. Not only that, but it was the second time Stacey had warned her, and the third she'd been warned in total. What was so special about the Mikaelson family?

She set the half full can of soda onto the counter and flitted from the kitchen and straight to her bedroom. Her cell phone was in her hand in just a second, then she had shoes on her feet and she was ready to go. Where she was going, she couldn't be sure. She just needed to be outside.

"Gran I'm gonna head to town." The words slipped from her mouth as she appeared in the doorway of the living room.

Stacey focused a critical gaze on Dana, although it wasn't Dana's going out she disapproved of. It was her use of her vampiric abilities. "Go on then."

With a smirk Dana left the household, idly strolling away from the house as sunlight streamed down to play across her features. The Grill seemed like the best place to go; it seemed to be where she normally ended up going to pass her time. It was either that or satisfy her instincts, and she was sure her grandmother wouldn't appreciate that.

Out of pure paranoia Dana checked her cell phone, relief nearly flooding her when she saw she had no unknown calls or texts. With the past calls she'd received, but never answered, she'd grown to expect it. For once though, she'd gotten to wake up without a private number haunting her phone's screen.

She had an inkling of a feeling who it could be. Why she just didn't destroy the cell phone and get a new one, she had no clue. It was make it harder for whoever it was trying to reach her, and give her a feeling of relative safety.

The Grill was rather busy. Teenagers sat throughout the place, chatting and laughing away. When Dana stepped into the building everything carried on normally, and no one seemed to be overly affected by the deaths of two locals. Were the so-called 'animal attacks' typical for Mystic Falls?

She could only assume so.

Dana made her way to the bar, sliding onto a stool and rapping her knuckles on the counter to get a bartender's attention. It was a man who couldn't be but a few years over twenty one and he seemed genuinely surprised to see Dana sitting there.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a monotone voice that truthfully grated on the young vampire's nerves.

"Obviously." Dana snorted. "Actually a glass of cherry vodka would be nice."

The man eyed her skeptically just as she knew he would. "I'm afraid you'll have to show me your ID first."

Dana's eye twitched at his request, but nevertheless she met his steady, unrelenting gaze. "I don't need an ID." The man's hazel eyes dilated at her words and he wordlessly moved away to fetch the glass of cherry vodka she wanted. She slumped forward, resting her elbow on the table so she could lean her cheek against her propped up hand.

She needed a distraction, one which would take her mind off of the one thing she actually wanted to do. Giving into temptation wasn't an option, not after being trained to do the exact opposite her entire life. Giving in made you weak. That was something that had been drilled into her head since she was a child.

The bartender set a glass of iced vodka down in front of her before walking off to tend to another customer who was probably of drinking age.

"You know, most people consider it illegal for a teenager to drink alcohol."

Dana's fingers twitched at the sound of the fairly familiar voice. "Most people would also consider it highly stupid to befriend a vampire." Dana responded quietly to where only Matt could hear her. She wrapped her fingers around the glass and brought it to take a sip.

"I'm obviously not the smartest person around then." Matt settled himself on the barstool beside her, leaning his arms against the counter to prop himself up.

"Obviously not." Dana snorted, tipping her glass back again to take a larger gulp. She'd figured Matt had known about vampires, he'd had to with warning her away from the Mikaelson's. "I really need something to do."

"You came to the wrong town then."

"You're lying." A twisted smirk found its way onto Dana's lips as she set her glass down on the counter. She watched beads of water drip down the cup instead of glancing over at Matt who was burning a hole in her head.

Matt leaned in closer to her, his calmly beating heart pulsing like music in her sensitive ears. "They're dangerous, the Mikaelson family."

"So I've gathered. Gran's already gave me the heads up. Care to tell me why they're so dangerous?"

Matt hesitated and Dana noticed that right off the bat. She cut her eyes at the boy who was just a year younger than her. His blue eyes were focused on his hands were clenching and unclenching ceremoniously.

"They're the Originals, the first vampires ever created." He seemed slightly surprised as he relayed the information to her. He must have figured she would already know by now. She was a vampire, shouldn't she know that already?

"Well _that_ explains a lot." Dana mumbled under her breath as she tilted the glass upwards to down the rest of the alcohol. It burned down her throat, but didn't give the satisfaction she knew blood would. "It was nice chatting with you Matt; however, it seems that I have a few things to tend to." Dana patted the top of Matt's head in a way you'd pet a dog, and then stood up to take her leave.

"You're not going to pay?" Matt leaned back against the counter, eyeing Dana in a way that could have been described as wary.

Dana's head tilted back as she laughed, amused by the look he was giving her. "Sure, why not." She pulled a ten dollar bill and slapped it down on the counter, shaking her head in amusement as a smirk tilted the corner of her lips upwards.

She was leaving and he was concerned about her _paying_. One would think he'd be concerned about what else she would be doing if she left. But then again, he struck her as the type who looked for the best in people, humans or not. Maybe she was wrong though. She could never really be sure.

Without another word Dana left the Grill, running a finger over the daylight ring she wore on her right index finger. Her smirk lifted into a wry grin, wondering what sort of trouble she could get into without her gran finding out.

* * *

**GREAT QUESTION. What sort of trouble should Dana get into? ;D Any ideas? Opinions on this chapter? Love it, hate it? Did I make Matt too...un-Matt like?**

**Dana is...quite obviously...not the nicest person in the world XD **

**Don't forget to review ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Psychotic Girl** ~XD Well…I'm sure I wouldn't have much of a story if Damon killed her XD You're right though, it seems most people die…O.o

**IzabellaSanguine** ~I'm glad you like Dana so far! I didn't want to give that away straight off because I wanted to reveal it a chapter or so later. Thanks for the review! =)

**Katherine Sparrow** ~Klaus is sexy. Very sexy. ESPECIALLY with him speaking Aramaic. That was…a…double dose of sexy? O.o XD Ahh…I love Klaus…

**Original Hybrid ~** I'm sort of seeing what you're saying. I'm not meaning for her to come off as a Katherine wannabe, more of a character who _enjoys_ the killing and just being a vampire in general, but also knows the difference between wrong and right (and other reasons which will be revealed in later chapters). It's nice to know you enjoy my writing style though and that I'm keeping the characters canon, it's fantastic to hear that. And _thank you, thank you_ for your review.

Also, thank you to those who have reviewed/faved/and followed the story! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been so busy with school and other things that I haven't had much time to write.

* * *

Two years ago Dana would have shown no interest in a simple, teenage party. Of course, two years ago she wouldn't have considered this a way of getting into trouble. Now though, she knew if she were caught out late at night with a bunch of kids her age who were all drinking illegally she'd probably get in some sort of trouble.

But now she happily downed the alcohol some kid had handed to her, knowing it would have little effect. Dana switched between dancing and chatting to people she didn't know. Satisfaction ran through her veins at the small act of rebellion she never thought she'd be able to commit. It may have seemed like nothing to anyone else at this party, but this was possibly the most normal she'd felt in a while.

Although normal never did last very long, not for Dana anyway.

She was standing a few feet away from one of the bonfires that had been lit, shadows dancing across her face, when she saw it. It was just a slight flash out of the corner of her eyes, one she wouldn't have noticed if not for her enhanced vision.

"What the hell?" The question came out as a mutter. It was a party and she'd had alcohol, but not nearly enough to _intoxicate _her to the point of seeing things. Which meant that whatever she'd seen was actually real.

Dana edged away from the bonfire and towards the shadows of the woods where she'd seen the flash of a shadow. Leaves crunched beneath her feet in a way that annoyed her nearly as much as the drunken boy who accidentally bumped into her and nearly emptied her cup.

Giving the poor boy a slight shove away, she continued on into the woods while keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"'Ello love."

An unpleasant shiver ran down her spine at the sound of the accented voice she recognized from the other night. She straightened her back and squared her shoulders before spinning ninety degrees to face the very last person she would have expected to see. His dark eyes met Dana's gaze, fierce and every bit as arrogant as she predicted it would be.

"Oh," Dana replied in a bored tone, "It's you."

"You could at least pretend you're happy to see me." Kol replied as his eyes raked down her body to take in her current attire which consisted of jeans and an old t-shirt. If Dana were to throw in her opinion, she would have said he didn't look very impressed.

But she wasn't trying to impress him.

"I don't even _know_ you." She retorted before tilting the red cup back to down the rest of the contents.

Kol watched her in a careful way as she tossed the cup to the side and folded her arms over her chest. "You look a bit bored."

"Boredom is a pretense." Dana hooked her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans, her head tilting to the side as she said, "And I'd gladly get back to the party, so if you'll excuse me." With that she turned on her heels to head back in the direction of the bonfire, knowing that if looks could kill she'd certainly be dead. Of course, if Kol wanted her dead he could do it right then, or else compel her to kill herself.

* * *

Kol watched Dana amble back in the direction of the party. It wasn't too soon before a boy approached and tapped her on the shoulder, asking if she wanted to dance. She took the boys hands without an ounce of hesitation.

His lip twitched at the sight of the boy putting his hands on her. Agitation and the urge to snap the human's neck ignited in the back of his mind. _Nobody_ was allowed to lay a single finger on Kol's new toy, vampire or not.

A smirk curled his lips as an idea struck in his mind. The young vampire girl thought she could reject and so easily dismiss him like he was the lesser. Little did she know in doing so she was only causing herself more trouble. Trouble she probably couldn't even handle.

That was okay though, because in the morning she was going to wake up to quite the surprise.

* * *

Later that night Dana drove home a little past midnight. With a silence no ordinary teenager could manage she unlocked the front door and snuck upstairs to her bedroom without waking her grandmother. Just another perk of being a vampire she supposed.

She stripped her clothes off, tossing the garments aside in slight distaste because they reeked of alcohol and smoke from the bonfire. She shimmied into a pair of her plaid pajama bottoms, followed by an old tank top.

As she buried under her comforter she realized how _normal_ going to some stupid, teenage party made her feel. Dana had never gotten to act like a normal teenager, she'd grown up just the opposite, and a few months after she turned nineteen she just got farther away from 'normal'.  
That night she dreamt of old memories, memories that haunted her even when she was wide awake. She twisted and turned in her bed, her fingers clawing desperately at the sheets as the old memories played in her unconscious mind. Faces flashed by, voices murmuring, pleas wrapping around her conscience.

She woke up once and lay staring at the ceiling, desperately trying to _not_ fall back asleep. But Dana couldn't resist letting her eyelids flutter back shut, surprisingly tired, not physically but mentally.

The next time she woke up it wasn't due to her fitful slumber, but more to the fact that Gran was pounding on her bedroom door and throwing curses at her. Dana was wide awake in just an instant, throwing a quick glance at the clock beside her bed only to see that it was a little past seven in the morning.

Within just an instant Dana had tossed her covers aside and pulling the bedroom door open only to find a clearly enraged Stacey Quinby. She blinked in surprise at the woman's beet red face, marveling at the sight of the livid lady.

"Um…Gran…"

Stacey took in a deep, shaky breath and outwardly tried to calm herself by smoothing her nightgown. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do girl."

The words Dana had never had to hear before in her life rang throughout her head with satisfying gratification. Had her grandmother discovered her coming home late from a party?

"What have I done Gran?"

"What have you _done_?" Stacey's tone became snappy as she wrapped a wrinkled had around Dana's youthful wrist to drag her granddaughter out of her room and straight down the stairs. Dana knew if she wanted she could have tore her wrist from her grandmother's fragile grasp, but she wanted to humor the old woman. "Perhaps you should take a look on the porch and you'll see what you've done."

A involuntary shiver crept down Dana's spine at Stacey's words. She knew then that her source of anger certainly wasn't from some stupid party. Not at all.

When the two reached the front door Stacey jerked it open with surprising ferocity for someone of her age. Then she released Dana's wrist and pointed a shaking finger at the body laying right at their doorstep.

Dana's eyes didn't widen at the side, nor did she show any outward signs of the shock boiling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly she understood her gran's anger. In her eyes this meant that Dana had defied all the promises she'd made.

But she hadn't killed this boy.

If Dana hadn't been trained to notice things, and if it weren't for her enhanced sight, she wouldn't had noticed the slip of paper clenched in the boys hands. While tuning out Stacey's threats, she bent down and gently uncurled the boys fingers and slipped the paper out of his clutches.

"Gran, I didn't do this." Dana mumbled under her breath, knowing she couldn't hear her. She'd tend to her overreacting grandmother in a moment and ask what was to be done with the body.

Right now the only thing she could process were the words written in elegant scrawl on the paper.

"Child do you understand how _long_ I've gone without contacting-"

But Dana wasn't going to let her grandmother continue her ranting and threatening words. "_Gran_," She nearly rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I didn't do this."

Stacey folded her arms over her chest, casting a wary eyed gaze down towards the body. "Why am I supposed to believe you?"  
"Because I don't kill when I take blood from humans." _Not all the time, that is_. Dana though wryly as she stood up, clenching the paper tight in her hand so Stacey wouldn't see it. "Besides, I was at a party last night to _party_, not kill someone."

Stacey regarded Dana with a wary gaze before she allowed her expression to soften. The elder woman sighed then. "I'll call Sherriff Forbes." She shuffled off then, leaving the nineteen year old girl to stand there alone.

Dana pursed her lips and glanced down at the paper again, figuring she'd better prepare herself for whatever was coming.

* * *

**And what's coming? Well...I suppose we'll have to wait and see o.O**

**Meanwhile...thoughts on the chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not overly pleased with this chapter, BUT I got it out a lot quicker than I expected I would. Anything the readers would like to see in the next couple of chapters before ish really starts to go down?**

**Also opinions on the chapter in general? o.O**

* * *

The next day approached rather quickly, much to Dana's distaste. She'd spent the day before explaining to Sherriff Forbes that she'd danced with the dead boy at the party and then had come straight home. Otherwise she couldn't imagine who, or what, could have killed the poor boy.

After her gran had finally calmed down to the point where she'd quit threatening to call _them_, she felt herself able to relax a little. However, now she was back to checking her phone every few seconds in case she were to get an unexpected text or call.

Dana attempted to push those thoughts from her mind as she casually moved through the woods. She was honestly in no hurry to reach her destination which she knew wasn't far from her current location. Getting this all over was her ultimate task, not to mention the curiosity playing in the back of her mind due to the slip of paper resting in her pocket.

"I was beginning to wonder whether you would show." A bemused voice tickled her ears and she easily pinpointed the voice just to her right.

Kol was leaned against a tall oak tree, arms folded over his chest. His brown hair was mussed as if he'd just rolled out of bed, and his dark eyes seemed to be torn between total amusement and slight agitation. If it weren't for the fact that Dana knew better, he could have passed for a normal boy.

But Dana did know better, and Kol was far from normal.

"I'm not fond of the idea of having to wake up to a dead body on my grandmother's doorstep every morning." Dana replied testily. "If you know what I mean." Hooking her thumbs through her belt loop, she returned his steady stare.

A spiteful smirk tugged at the corners of Kol's mouth. "You enjoyed your little surprise then." It was certainly much more of a statement than it was a question. It was almost as if he expected her to find it as funny as he did. Little did Kol know that by leaving a dead body on their porch was the wrong thing to do when it involved Stacey Quinby.

However Dana kept her lips zipped tight and watched him with wary gaze. She didn't trust him, not even.

"We could have a bit of fun, you and I." He stood up straight, allowing his arms to drop down to his sides as he sized the younger vampire up.

Today Dana had opted for her usual attire instead of jeans and the old t-shirt she'd worn to the party. She wore skinny jeans, her shirt the color of smooth cream, and a black leather jacket she'd had for a few years.

"Something tells me our ideas of _fun_ are different."

Kol tilted his head to the side, eyes nearly brimming with vicious amusement. "From what I saw the other night I believe I can disagree."

"That was a one time thing. Nothing else." Dana's voice took on a sharper tone, one she knew she probably shouldn't be using with Kol. She knew she'd purposely killed that man, but who said Kol needed to know that.

The next thing Dana knew Kol had her backed up against a tree, one hand tightly clenched around her throat. His fingers dug into her esophagus, his head tilted to the side. "I could just _compel_ you."

Dana's lips curled at the corners as she said, "But what's the fun in that?"

"Asides from watching you do something you claim to be innocent of?" Kol questioned in an innocent tone that Dana knew was fake.

"I never claimed to be innocent of killing people." She argued. "Just that I don't kill for fun." She glared at Kol, trying her best to ignore the feel of his fingers at her neck. Dana knew what he was doing because, surprisingly enough, she would have done it herself.

He kept a firm hold on her throat, clenching tightly enough to make it uncomfortable, but not tightly enough to completely cut off access to air.

Kol's lips curled in near disgust, his hand loosening on her neck before he stepped back to examine the girl before him once more. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at two." With those final words he was gone in a blink of an eye.

Therefore leaving Dana alone.

She tilted her head back against the tree, the bark scratching her scalp. Her fingers plucked her phone from the pocket of her jeans, a feeling of subtle relief flooding her veins when she saw a blank screen.

With a sudden scowl she shoved the device back into her pocket, damning her own paranoia. _This_ is what resulted from her upbringing, the paranoia that was ever so constant and always _there_.

Dana knew it would more than likely never go away, not with her fears still out there, roaming the earth.

* * *

The Grill wasn't as busy as Dana expected it to be when she arrived. It seemed, here of late, that she found herself coming here more and more each day. Not only that but she also had found herself befriending Matt Donovan, who reminded her so much of someone she knew.

She spotted Matt sitting in a booth with another man whose face she could see from where she stood, meaning he had to be on break if he were socializing.

Within just a moment she was sliding into the booth beside Matt, still feeling rather disgruntled from her encounter with Kol.

Matt didn't really seem the least bit surprised to see her, the man on the other side of the booth, however, watched her with a slight smirk.

That was when Dana got a decent look at him.

"Not _you_ again." She said, crinkling her nose when she realized where she recognized him from.

"You two _know_ each other?" Matt's eyes flickered between the two, his mouth slightly agape at the newly discovered information.

A sigh slipped past Dana's lips as Damon Salvatore's mouth quirked into that ever so famous smirk that she'd seen him wear before.

"You could say that." He leaned back into the booth in that ever so Damon-like way of his.

Dana rolled her eyes as she tapped her fingernails against the table-top. "We met in New York about…two years ago."

What a run in _that _had been.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but then he looked over at Dana in surprise. "You're here earlier than usual."

"Oh. Yeah." Dana didn't usually arrive at the grill until a little after eight o'clock and it was just now seven thirty. Of course, to be fair, she hadn't really wanted to home after her lovely chat with the Original vampire. "It's been an interesting day."

"How so?" Matt asked suspiciously, his blue-eyed gaze burning a hole in her head.

"I have the tendency to get myself in sticky situations."

Damon laughed at her words, earning himself a glare from the younger vampire. "She's right about that."

"Whatever." Dana scoffed. "You only knew me for a few _hours_ at the very least."

"But _that_ was quite the situation you got yourself in." Damon mused as he brought a glass of alcohol to his lips, tilting it backwards to finish the rest of the beverage off.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Dana feigned innocence then as a smug smile quirked at the corners of her mouth. "I saved Damon's ass."

"And in return I covered for hers."  
Matt gave the two a totally blank stare. "That explains nothing."

Someone's phone started ringing then, Damon's as it turned out to be. Dana watched in interest as he answered, a boy's voice coming from the other line. Damon gave out a few curt answers to whoever this 'Stefan' character was, and hung the phone up. He then bid Dana and Matt goodbye before sliding out of the booth and leaving the establishment.

"You know…" Dana started to say, arching an eyebrow at the blonde boy beside her, "Damon doesn't really seem like the type of person you'd keep company with."

"He's not." Matt answered with an unhappy expression that matched his tone. "He just needed something."

"Something to do with this Elena girl, right?" Dana smirked as a fairly surprised look registered on the blonde boy's face. She lightly tapped her ear in response. "Vampire…enhanced hearing…it makes it pretty easy to eavesdrop on conversations, especially phone conversations."

Understanding passed across his face and he nodded to answer her question. "Yeah…Sticky situations huh?"

Dana noted his quick change in subject, but didn't comment on it. Matt seemed uncomfortable talking about it just by mentioning _Elena's_ name, whoever she was. To be honest she didn't care enough to ask.

"Kol." Dana answered bitterly, a scowl spoiling her former smirk.

"Mikaelson?"

"Mikaelson." Dana confirmed. "He thinks we could have _fun_."

"Is _that_ why there was a dead body at your doorstep?" Matt didn't seem the least bit surprised, and the way he'd talked it wasn't anything particularly unusual.

"Yep. Gran threatened to-" But before Dana could get out word just _who_ her grandmother had threatened to call her cell was playing a familiar ring tone. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall call…" She murmured under her breath and answered the phone with a short greeting.

After a quick conversation with her grandmother she was slipping her phone back into the pocket of her jacket and sliding out of the booth. "Sorry Matt, gotta go. Gran wants me home to help with a few 'chores'." In other words meaning she was still pissed off about the dead boy. Not that she could blame her grandmother. Dana wasn't exactly happy about the dead body Kol had left them. It drew too much attention.

Matt's lips quirked into a small smile as if he knew the former part of her Dana's thoughts as she moved a little farther away from the booth. "See you later, and Dana?"

"Yeah Matt?" She paused in her steps, turning her head to look back at him, the boy she felt she could perhaps call a friend.

"Good luck."

* * *

**And so Dana meets Damon...or meets him AGAIN I should say. I wanted them to have already met before because it ties in with Dana's past and her character in general, which will all be revealed later. **

**Meanwhile a review...will spark motivation to actually write because I currently have zero motivation. :)**


End file.
